


Happy Birthday Wosewyn!

by ShuangHuaaaaaa



Category: HeadphonesAndLuck, Seven-Minute Semblance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuangHuaaaaaa/pseuds/ShuangHuaaaaaa
Summary: A one shot I made for my best friend! Happy birthday par!!!
Relationships: FuJo, FutharkXJoyeuse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday Wosewyn!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaDeRaizel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDeRaizel/gifts).



> I was high when I wrote this. Goodness.

A pained yelp resounded in the early Friday morning, echoing through the walls and reaching even the smallest of ears. Tiny fists rose to rub sleepy eyes, blinking lazily as light filtered through the gaps of the curtain.

It was a new day. Nothing really special. Maybe it would be like any other day in her four month stay in this house. She did not raise her hopes up.

The bedroom door opened to reveal a smiling man, entering the room and drawing the curtains to the side, the sunshine glaring hard through the glass.

“Rose, gising na. Naghanda na ako ng paborito mong breakfast. Yung lego mo pala, hindi mo naibalik sa lalagyan. Naapakan ko.” He said in an apologetic tone.

Rose blinked at him before gathering her blanket and tidying it up as best as she could. A tiny sorry barely slipping past her lips. The young man whom she calls Papa in her head-only in her head, decides to help her arrange the bed neatly, helping her down the bed before going to the next room.

“Jo, malalate ka na sa work. Please bumangon ka na diyan.” A muffled No came from under the covers. Futhark rubbed his temples, taking out Joyeuse's pressed shirt from the closet. “I made coffee. Sige ka, lalamig na yon.”

“Futhark, we live in a modernized world. You can always reheat it. Or better yet, make a fresh pot later.” Came the groggy reply then he went back to sleep without a care for the world.

“Sayang yung kape. Bumangon ka na, maghahanda pa tayo remember?” He whispered so as not to let the little girl know of his plans. “….” “Maglalaba pa ako mamaya. Yung mga damit ni Lae tambak nanaman. Sino pa ba kaseng maglalaba ng damit niya?” He said as he grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer.

“Love, let me have my bloody sleep.”

“Nagpuyat ka nanaman kase kagabi. Hindi naman yun minamadali eh. Tapos late ka araw-araw. Jo, hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit hindi ka pa nasisibak sa trabaho.” Futhark shook his head, eyes sweeping past the calendar that says November 24.

“It’s not that complicated. They need me more than I need them.” Joyeuse's tone was smug as ever, finally deciding to get up as he put on his glasses. “Now that your nagging has woken me up, I demand compensation.” He crossed his arms with a huff, a slight frown marred his face. Futhark let out a quiet chuckle, replying before he went down to the kitchen.

“Sinasabi mo yan as if hindi ka matutulog sa work mamaya. Basta before 3 PM umuwi ka na.”

Roselyn was the name of the child currently seated at the dining room, quietly eating her star shaped pancakes, the orange juice only half full. It was exactly four months since the young couple brought her home from the orphanage. She barely makes a peep, intelligent eyes darting to and fro expressively.

“Dahan dahan lang sa pagkain. Dadagdagan ko ba yung juice mo?” Futhark fussed as soon as he entered the room like a ruffled hen. The little girl shook her head. “Okay na po…”

“Yung lunchbox mo nilagyan ko ng paborito mong chicken nuggets. Para sa snack, ginawan kita ng ham sandwich tsaka may chuckie na din sa loob. Ubusin mo okay…. anak.” Roselyn felt warmth inside her chest. Even though her face does not show it, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Futhark, nanay na nanay ah.” A voice chimed in. “Hi Wosewyn!” Edward greeted, referring to the first time that the girl introduced herself.

“Uncah Edwarf…” Was her greeting, shrinking into the chair as she tried to finish her food. Edward's eyes widened just a tiny bit. “Perkele, umagang umaga inaapi nyo ako! It’s Edward, kid.” Edward cursed, earning a glare from Futhark.

“Ed, naririnig ka ng bata. Masama ang magmura. Ilang beses ko na ba yan sinabi?” Edward cried internally, plopping down into the chair as he looked at the plates before him.

“Perkele, Uncah Edwarf…” Roselyn repeated innocently.

“Aba’t inulit pa! Futhark, kukutusan ko na tong anak nyo.”

“Rose, bad word yun. Wag mo nang uulitin ah. And Ed… Pagpasensyahan mo na, bata lang yan. Ikaw din naman ang ginaya. ”

“Yung anak nyo ang nag-umpisa! Wala akong kasalanan. Little girl, I will fight you!”

“Edward Dace, you’re finally picking a fight with someone your own size.” Joyeuse entered, sitting at the head of the table as he sipped from the mug Futhark handed him.

Sa kaput-…” Edward was stopped by Futhark's angry mother look. “Kapotatohan! Patatas! Ibabato kita ng patatas! Sandali. Fuuuu, ba’t walang shape yung pancake ko?” He frowned, looking enviously at the stars on the little girl’s plate, seemingly twinkling.

Joyeuse scoffed. “It's the shape of your pea sized brain, you midget. How blind can you get?”

“You know what, I’m not gonna argue with you first thing in the morning drama queen. I’m in this box right now where your opinion doesn’t matter.” He says as he makes a gesture that indicates a box.

“Good. Suffocate in that box then.”

Roselyn pushed her plate closer to Edward, giving some of her star pancakes to the poor dwarf out of pity. “Kid, is this a peace offering? Mas masarap talaga ‘pag may shape yung pancake eh.” The girl only offered a small smile.

“It's virtually appetizing. But the shape does not really contribute to the flavor of the food. Know your facts.” Joyuese commented as he sipped his coffee.

“Salamat, bata. Mukhang nakonsensya ka sa pang-aalisputa ng pangalan ko. Nako! Sana di ka lumaking Drama queen number 2! Dios mio, ikamamatay ko na ata pag ganon.”

Joyeuse rolled his eyes. “Quit the whining, Edward Dace. You sound like a pre-pubescent boy with that squeaking.”

Roselyn giggled at her dad-whom she only called in her head. Joyeuse had a proud glint in his eyes, seeing the little girl giggle.

“Futhaaaaark. Pinagtutulungan ako.” Edward complained as Futhark continued scrubbing at the plates, occasionally looking at the clock.

“Tama na yan. Mas maingay pa kayo sa manok ni Mang Pedring. Ed, ikaw daw yung paboritong ninong ni Rose kaya hayaan mo na. Wala namang masamang intensyon yung bata.” Futhark said.

“He’s a self- proclaimed godfather. What’s next? Is he going to wear a tutu and sparkly wings?” Joyeuse mocked. Roselyn giggled again, pushing a hand up against her mouth.

“Uncah Edwarf is mad…” Roselyn whispered to Joyeuse in an anxious voice.

“Don’t fret. He’s just angry cause you’ll probably grow taller than him.” Joyeuse smirked, earning a giggle from little Rose again.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Eh ako lang naman mag-isa ang ninong nya! Laevateinn doesn’t count as a godfather. He is the overgrown son who lives in your basement!” Edward protested, trying hard to ignore Joyeuse's mockery.

“Kailan pa natulog si Lae sa basement?” Futhark frowned in confusion whilst Edward face palmed. All hope is lost. “Not literally, Fu. It’s just an expression! It means-“

“You’re ruining breakfast with your loud mouth, Dace. I should kick you out of the house.” Joyeuse threatened, standing up to put his mug on the sink and going upstairs.

“Rose, we’re leaving in a few minutes.” Joyeuse reminded and he got a nod in response.

“Jo, yung files mo baka makalimutan mong dalhin! Nasa third drawer ko nilagay, nakakalat kasi.”

“Unbelievable. Ako nagbabayad ng kuryente tas ako pa ang palalayasin? Futhark, tatanda ako ng ilang dekada kapag siya ang kaharap ko.”

“Edi tumalikod ka.” Futhark replied to Edward absentmindedly, making a mental list of all the dishes he’s gonna cook later.

A frustrated scream tore through the house. It was another beautiful morning at 372A High Street.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After sending the father and daughter off. Futhark went back to the kitchen as Edward retreated on his room upstairs, preparing the banner and birthday decorations they have hidden from the little girl.

A giant wolfdog barked at Futhark happily. “Lae! Kailan ka pa nariyan? Ginulat nyo ako ni Fenrir.”

There Laevateinn was, sitting innocently at the dining table as he munched on his apple flavored pancakes with a pitcher full of apple juice-just for him. Fenrir happily ate an apple shaped dog biscuit.

“I just got here. I went through the window.”

“Lae! May pintuan tayo. Bakit sa bintana ka pa dumaan?”

“It was the closest entrance. By the way, where’s my superman shirt?” Futhark glided into the kitchen, opening the pantry to get the ingredients for the cake.

“Lalabhan ko palang yung mga damit mo once napasok ko na ang cake sa oven. May dalawang superman shirt ka doon sa aparador, naiplantsa ko na din.”

Laevateinn made a happy noise, chugging all the apple juice in one go. Futhark’s eyes widened in concern. “Lae,baka mabilaukan ka. Dahan dahan lang.”

“I will fetch Little Rose later. We’re going on an adventure.” Laevateinn stated as he put down the empty pitcher. “I’ll take a power nap first.” He then proceeded to slump down the couch, Fenrir close on his heels as they curled up on each other.

Futhark let out a sigh as he looked at the clutter on the table. One by one, he collected the dishes before putting them in the sink to be washed later. Eyeing the flour, eggs and other ingredients, he let out a determined smile.

“First time ko magbake pero okay naman siguro to mamaya.”

It was not okay.

“Futhark, I don’t think cake is supposed to look like charcoal.” Laevateinn commented as he watched Futhark take out the ruined cake helplessly.

“Napanood ko to sa cooking show ah, saan ako nagkamali?” Futhark stressed as he wiped a hand on his brow.

Laevateinn blinked. And blinked again. Fenrir covered his eyes with his paw, as if expressing his utter disappointment to the aspiring baker.

“I know where you went wrong.” Laevateinn said in a serious voice that for a moment, you’d think he would have found the cure for cancer and scream Eureka.

“Saan? Siguro kailangan ko ng cooking book…” “You didn’t put any apples in it! One can never go wrong with apples, Futhark.”

Futhark made a pained smile. “Lae, I don’t think you’re right but…” He trailed off as he saw Lae puffing his cheeks in disbelief.

“Okay, pwedeng maglagay ng apple sa cake. But not this cake okay? I-iba yung ingredients eh.” He patted the taller one's head, much to Lae's enjoyment. And just like that, he went back to his nap again, leaving a stressed and panicky Futhark looking at the goo like substance thingy.

The sound of footsteps grew louder as another curious soul was summoned by a distressed Futhark. “Kuya Gomez, baker na rin ngayon ah- Tangina! Que diablos es eso?!” Edward all but shouted as he saw the weird mixture and smelled the burnt aroma when he entered the crime scene. Cake, viciously murdered in cold blood.

“Ed, magba-bake sana ako para kay Rose kaso mali ata yung pagkakagawa ko.” Futhark had a defeated expression. After cleaning up the mess, he decided to work on the other foods first.

“We can order a damn cake, Fu. Kahit ten layers pa yan!”

Futhark started chopping the washed vegetables, a crease appearing on his forehead as he thought hard. “Gusto ko lang naman ipagbake ng cake yung bata, para may effort diba? Gawa ng pagmamahal.”

“Ay Inay, pwede ka na pong gawaran ng Ulirang ina award.” He patted the other’s shoulder before adding,” Iseset up ko na pala yung dining, dun nalang yung decorations para diretso kain agad.”

Edward skidded back next to the sad Mother ah este- the sad Futhark. “Ipagse-search kita mamaya sa youtube para masundan mo yung steps sa pagbabake. Cheer up!”

“Salamat, Ed! Iba na talaga ang teknolohiya ngayon.”

“Bakit? Ilang siglo ka na bang namumuhay sa mundong ibabaw at parang gulat na gulat ka pa din sa technology?” Edward teased before going back on the decorations.

Joyeuse arrived home at around 2:45 PM. He didn’t really do much at the office. His so called boss can go to hell for all he cares. Besides, he can always walk out of the firm and be the victor. He doesn’t need them. They need his expertise.

“Kiel, you better not be crying.” He muttered as he entered the kitchen, a teary eyed Futhark putting frosting on a lump that should be called cake, but not really. Big, teary eyes looked at Joyeuse pitifully. Flour and icing smeared on his fair skin.

“Jo…” Joyeuse stepped in front of him and wiped the flour off with his fingers, doing it gently to avoid irritating the other’s skin. “What a mess. Are you sure that’s cake? We could end up with food poisoning.” He chided as he wiped the tears that slipped past.

“See?! I couldn’t get this right. Kahit pagpapalaki kay Rose, baka maging failure din ako eh.” Futhark sniffed, putting down the frosting bag as he let Joyeuse lead him to the chairs so they can sit.

Joyeuse narrowed his eyes at the uhm, the cake, yes. It should be edible right? Right? Objective: Calm Futhark down.

“Kiel, enough with the waterworks. Your cake is a unique one…? There’s nothing quite like it.” He comforted as he squeezed the other’s hand.

“Unique? Jo stop lying. I know ang pangit ng kinalabasan kaso wala nang oras eh. Kanina pa umalis si Lae para sunduin si Rose.” He sniffed yet again, looking miserable in his apron.

“Calm down. It’s just cake. Roselyn has proved herself to be a reasonable child. She’s not a nuisance like most kids are.” At first, he wasn’t a big fan of being a parent this early in life. He found kids to be annoying little devils who constantly need your attention. They throw a tantrum when they can’t get what they want and the tears… Goodness gracious. He can’t handle the tears. And the wailing! Horrible.

Futhark looked down at their intertwined fingers and felt slightly better. “Sorry, Jule. It’s just… Being a parent is a serious thing. Takot ako na hindi ko to magawa nang maayos. I didn’t grow up having a father so I don’t really know how to be one.” Fiddling with his metal bracelet, his shoulders slumped down as he swayed lightly. Joyeuse steadied his shoulder, making the other boy lean on him.

“You need to stop worrying. I’m with you now. Besides, have I told you that I have absolutely no idea what we’re doing?”

Futhark looked up to his eyes, “The Jule Lewis Uressondery? Hindi alam ang ginagawa o gagawin?” He chuckled. The thought was kinda funny in his head.

“As much as I hate to admit this but… Yes, I have no idea what to do. I get the basic concepts of parenting. But the actual application is quite hard to demonstrate.” Futhark laughed.

“Why are you laughing? Did you finally realize how lost I am as well?” Joyeuse poked his cheek. The boy in question scrunched his nose, chuckling once more as his heart felt lighter.

“Jo, alam kong hindi ka mahilig sa bata pero pumayag ka pa din sa gusto kong mag-adopt. For that, I thank you. Nong nakita ko kasi sya noon, naramdaman ko yung lukso ng dugo.”

Joyeuse raised a brow. “It's not like I had a choice. You were so insistent on adopting a child.”

Futhark frowned before saying, “So napilitan ka pala talaga.”

Joyeuse massaged his temples hastily, a headache was starting to form. “Bloody hell. I despise the little devils called children so it’s a given. But Roselyn is actually tolerable. She's an exception.”

“Tolerable?” Futhark shook his head with a laugh yet again. “So p’ano yan? Pareho tayong walang alam at naliligaw.” There was silence for a moment, both retreating into their minds in contemplation.

Until Joyeuse decided to speak rare words.

“Being lost with you is not that bad. We can always create a new path. No matter what destination, we can face it together.” Futhark looked at him with glistening orbs. _Why do you have to cry at every response? Damn._

“Joyeuse…” Futhark whispered before attacking him with a hug, the both of them nearly toppling with Futhark's weight.

Joyeuse grunted. “Do you intend to murder me?” But nevertheless, he returned the hug wholeheartedly, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

“What would I do without you, Jo?” Futhark sighed in the warm embrace, momentarily forgetting his worries.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The bell rung, cheers from excited and restless children ensuing as they all hurried out of their respective classrooms. One lone child walked slowly, not joining the children who ran like headless chicks. Her classmates sang Happy birthday to her this morning.

Surprisingly, it’s her teacher Dani who remembered. The little munchkin was happy and grateful, but she couldn’t help but feel down at the thought that her parents forgot about it.

She sat near the school entrance, watching as kids greeted their parents with a kiss, going home one by one until she was the only child left. Dad was normally not late. Could he have forgotten her here? Horror dawned on her face.

“Hi, Rose. Mind if I join you here?” A cheerful voice sounded next to her. It was teacher Dani, standing in her bright, red dress billowing in the wind. She didn’t dress like the other teachers who wore green uniforms, sticking out like a sore thumb with her unruly curls.

Rose shook her head, making space so that her teacher can sit with her.

“Thank you. Wala pa ba yung sundo mo? Sana si Futhark naman ang sumundo…charot.” The teacher whispered the last sentence. Nobody knows this, but teacher Dani was actually the one narrating this story. _And I’m typing this right now in my head. Fourth wall is broken. Pagbigyan nyo na. Happy birthday par!_

“Wala pa po. Pakitype na din po na dumating na yung sundo ko. Salamat.” Roselyn said, smashing yet another wall. _This one shot has transcended to another plane now._ “Teacher Dani, bat ako bata dito? Is this another joke about my cute height?”

Dani let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a giraffe’s. “Alright, I’ll quit stalling now. Enjoy your birthday par, I hope you like this one shot even though it’s kinda random and cliche.” She disappeared with a poof, leaving a speechless Roselyn.

“Little Rose.” At last, the prince charming ah este- the charming Laevateinn arrived to fetch the princess from the hellhole called school. Together with his mighty steed Fenrir, they gracefully appeared in front of the birthday girl, Lae holding out a shiny, red apple with clearer skin than the narrator.

“Uncah Lae!” Roselyn cheered with a sweet smile, eyes shining brightly as she received the apple with both hands. “I got you the best apple from my apple farm.” He kneeled to match her height, hand going up to ruffle her hair gently. Fenrir barked in agreement, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Thank you Uncah Lae! This is the best apple ever.” She replied shyly as she put the apple inside her bag, accepting the hand held out in front of her as she jumped down the seat. She petted Fenrir’s head, letting out a giggle as the wolfdog licked her face affectionately.

“Little miss, where shall we go today? My treat.” Laevateinn inquired, tilting his head down to look at the girl curiously. Her eyes lit up brightly with a slight hop to her steps as they walked down the street.

“Hmmm. Can we get ice cweam? Kung okay lang po…”

She let out a slight yelp as she was lifted up in the air and onto Fenrir’s back. She caressed his fur gently, hugging the floofy doggo as they started to break into a run.

“Hold tight, little Rose. We will get your ice cream at all costs.” A happy squeal rang into the air as the trio sped down to the ice cream shop, chickens joining them in their clucking glory.

Laevateinn grinned. “Nice of you to join us in our quest, Ferdinand. Martha, Adam.” He acknowledged his chicken best friends.

Roselyn waved at their feathery companions, squealing in delight as the wind brushed their faces.

Happy clucking can be heard as they paraded down the streets, jaws dropping everywhere as those who witnessed the bizarre group gaped in shock and amazement.

The ice cream shop got bigger and bigger in the distance, and after seasons of travelling, they finally arrived at the massive gates with spikes and flaming torches-

After a few minutes, the group stopped in front of a cozy looking ice cream shop. The ice cream lady nearly dropped her scoop as she gazed at the assembled chickens right in front of her shop. They were all lined up perfectly, as if knights of a great kingdom.

“Is this place to your liking?” A soft yes was heard from the little girl.

The ice cream vendor looked up to a very handsome young man in a superman shirt, nearly fainting on the spot as she gathered her bearings. Roselyn pressed her face close to the glass, eyeing the mint chocolate chip cookie in delight.

“Uncah Lae…”She pointed at the ice cream.

“We’ll have that one and an apple ice cream.” Laevateinn said, the ice cream vendor hurrying to get scoops of their chosen flavors.

“E-eto na po Sir. Libre na po yan. Ehe. Kahit araw-araw pa-“ She handed them their ice creams, eyes fluttering in an attempt to look cute.

“Thank you so much.” Laevateinn cut her off, walking back out with a happy Roselyn.

“Ladies and gentlechickens, thank you for escorting us. We’ll head home now.” Laevateinn saluted to his chicken comrades, watching them flap their wings in goodbye as they flew back to their respective stations.

Roselyn gave her cone to Fenrir, smiling as the wolfdog munched on the treat. The trio continued on their merry way home without obstructions.

Back at the house, all the foods you can imagine at birthday parties were laid out on the dining table, the cake with a candle shaped as 8 was placed on the center. Balloons, streamers, and all the shit you can see at birthday parties were decorated as well. _Par, please imagine your preferred decorations. Hahahaha_

The door opened, everyone in the house shouted happy birthday at the surprised child. Little Roselyn’s eyes widened as her heart pounded with joy. She can see her parents holding a banner while Uncah Edwarf and Uncah Zwei popped the confettis. Uncah Val was smiling as he held a teddy bear for the birthday girl. _They remembered. Her family remembered._

Sniffling a little, tears began to pour from her eyes. Everybody flocked on the birthday girl, asking her worriedly.

“Rose, anong nagyari?’Futhark asked in concern as he and Joyeuse looked at each other.

“Rose! Wag ka nang umiyak, Nagdala ang pinakagwapo mong uncle ng Rose-ted chicken. Hahahah gets mo? Roasted manok tsaka teddy bear. Roseted.”

“Zwei manahimik ka, baka lalong maiyak yung bata!”

“Pero aminiiiin, witty yon. Diba? Val. Vaaaal.”

“Masaya lang po ako *sobs* dahil naalala niyo ang birthday ko….Papa.” Roselyn admitted, cheeks flushing as she finally called him Papa. Some Awwws were heard as everyone in the vicinity had their hearts melted, including drama queen cause yes he has a heart now.

“Maraming Salamat po *sniffle* kasi binigyan niyo ako ng pamilya.” They all squished the little girl in a group hug, Fenrir happily joining in to nuzzle at her face. Futhark was wiping some teardrops while Ed led them all to the cake.

“Wosewyn, make a wish. Sabihin mong sana bumait na si Joyeuse.”

“Ëdward.” Futhark warned in his motherly tone once again.

“Futhark baked it himself.” Joyeuse informed with a smirk. He still had some doubts about the cake, but he won't tell his husband. 

Roselyn looked at the weirdly shaped cake. The frosting was a myriad of different colors and the supposed written greeting looked like random squiggles. “It’s...perfect. ”The little girl sincerely said, making a quick wish in her head before blowing the candle. Everybody clapped and cheered, Zweihander belting out an operatic version of the birthday song.

“Que mierda! Baka ipaaresto tayo ni kapitan dahil sa disturbance of peace!” Edward uttered as everyone settled on chairs to eat. Laevateinn munched on the apple pie contentedly, sneaking some of it to Fenrir’s waiting mouth.

Roselyn snorted out a laugh as Ichaival pushed a chicken leg to Zweihander’s mouth, effectively shutting him up in his encore. Surprisingly, the cake was far more delicious than it looks. Although the consistency is something to be improved on, Futhark can manage it in the future.

“Kiel, the cake is actually good. It’s a little too sweet but it’s not the worst thing on earth.” Joyeuse said to Futhark as he ate only a wee bit of the confection. Futhark smiled at him gratefully, wiping a little bit of icing from Roselyn’s nose with a napkin.

Later that night when everyone else was passed out and the parents were tucking the little girl to bed, they received the best gift that any parent could receive. “I love you, Papa and Dad.” The little girl muttered sleepily as she dozed off to dreamland with a smile in her face as she snuggled in her new teddy bear.

Joyeuse arranged the blanket more comfortably, and in a rare show of affection, kissed her forehead before closing the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Futhark in a hug, inhaling his scent before turning to face him.

“Despite lacking the necessary training for parenting, I think you’re a great parent…Papa” Joyeuse smirked as Futhark’s face went beet red in an instant.

“You’re not bad yourself, Dad.” Futhark gave him a quick peck on the lips before practically flying down the stairs in a flustered haste to wash the dishes in the kitchen, leaving a shooketh Joyeuse.

A thud sounded outside to which no one paid any mind to. “Shuta, ang ikli ng kiss! More dapat eh.” The narrator complained, wiping her sore butt as she hastily typed in her laptop. _Anyways, that’s all for now folks. See you this Christmas!_ *wink wonk*


End file.
